Lips of an Angel
by llcatz
Summary: Undertaker talks to Sara about what happened to them. Based on a song by Hinder. Pairing Sara/Undertaker Undertaker/Michelle. UPDATED CHAPTER 3 FINALLY UP!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All rights of the names of wrestlers and references to the WWE trademarks belong to the WWE. The Wrestlers own themselves and the song belongs to the band Hinder.

_Honey why you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now.  
Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud_

Undertaker was sleeping when his phone rang he sleepily looked at the caller ID. 'Why is Sara calling?' Undertaker thought, "Hello?" He whispered sleepily sneaking out of the hotel room and into the lobby so he didn't wake Michelle up.

"Mark." Sara cried.

"Honey what's wrong?" Undertaker whispered.

"I miss you." Sara cried.

"I miss you to baby." Undertaker said quietly.

_Well, my girl is in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

"I just wanted to hear your voice." Sara said quietly her voice crackling slightly.

"Well I'm talking." Undertaker said glancing at the hotel room where Michelle was clueless and sound asleep. Occasionally he wished Sara rather than Michelle was next to him. He wasn't even sure why Sara and him split up. "I'm glad you called I was thinking about you."

"So Mark how's Michelle?" Sara asked Undertaker knew it was hard for Sara to see him with her.

"I don't want to talk about her right now." Undertaker said.

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

"It's really late it would probably best if I go." Sara said.

"No it's fine let's talk for a while longer." Undertaker said quickly not wanting to hang up, Michelle was amazing but he would never love her like he did Sara.

"Mark you've got Michelle to think about." Sara said.

"I think about you a lot Sara, what happened to us?" Undertaker asked he saw Jeff Hardy in the lobby getting ready to pull another prank on Shannon with Matt.

"Mark?" Jeff said seeing Undertaker sitting in the corner. "Where is Michelle?"

"Hardy, if you value your life at all, go away." Undertaker growled not meaning for it to sound as mean as it came out.

"Sorry." Jeff said hurrying after Matt.

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too  
And does she know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue_

"I had a dream about you." Sara said.

"Really, I can't stop thinking about you." Undertaker said he could tell Sara was uncomfortable talking to him behind Michelle's back.

"Does Michelle know about us talking, you know she won't be happy Mark." Sara said in a scolding voice.

"No she doesn't have a clue now stop worrying about her." Undertaker said getting irritated with Sara talking about Michelle. What he didn't notice was Michelle standing around a corner listening and trying not to cry. "I still love you Sara."

"I love you to but we've moved on Mark." Sara said.

_Well, my girl is in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

"That's the thing Sara I don't think I have." Undertaker said, Michelle had heard enough hurried back to the hotel room and couldn't hold back the tears any longer.

"I know Mark, I know." Sara said. "I really need to go."

"No Sara, please don't go." Undertaker said almost pleadingly.

"You're gonna be in Texas on Monday I'll meet you at the house ok?" Sara said. "The girls want to see you."

"Alright." Undertaker said. "I love you."

"I love you to goodbye." Sara said trying not to break down again.

"Bye." Undertaker said before hearing the click of Sara hanging up.

"You shouldn't be leading Michelle on Mark." Matt said sitting next to him.

"Hardy, mind your own business." Undertaker growled.

"You need to tell her the sooner the better." Matt said, "Lita drug it out and I had to find out on my own and I don't think I could truly forgive her because she didn't tell me."

"Matt please I can handle this on my own." Undertaker snapped standing up and heading back to the hotel room, he knew Matt was right but he hated to see women crying. That was one of the reasons he gave Sara the divorce, she spent a lot of time crying as time went on she asked him to take time off. He couldn't blame her for wanting to spend time with him but his pride got in the way so he began signing up for unnecessary tours and house shows to spite her. When he entered the hotel room he saw Michelle crying on the bed.

"You could have just told me." Michelle cried.

"What are you talking about?" Undertaker asked absolutely clueless.

"You are still in love with Sara, Mark stop playing stupid!" Michelle said between sobs.

"I was going to tell you." Undertaker insisted.

"When after you stopped cheating on me?" Michelle asked.

"What are you…" Undertaker began before Michelle cut him off.

"Stop I gave you the benefit of doubt when you went out 'drinking' and came back smelling like her." Michelle said "Even when you would lie to me about who you were talking to, I wanted to believe the rumors were just rumors."

"Michelle I didn't mean to hurt you." Undertaker said quietly, "How long have you known?"

"I just got confirmation; I went looking for you twenty minutes ago and heard you on the phone. Just go back to her Mark you never could give me a reason why you divorced." Michelle cried.

"I was the reason we divorced, I was on the road to much and was to prideful to take time off." Undertaker said leaving the room it was never his idea to divorce.

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

Honey why you calling me so late?

**A/N: I am in no way saying that Undertaker is actually dating Michelle McCool and don't really care if it's true! This is just a story and the song is 'Lips of an Angel' by Hinder.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All the wrestler's names belong to the WWE. The people belong to themselves. The song is 'Lost in the Sun' by Hinder all rights to the song goes to Universal Studios and the band Hinder. I Own Nothing except the story.**

_It's been seven years since that summer  
Why'd you call me at all 'cause I'm with her now  
You know you were hard to get over  
I finally forgot our first time somehow_

_Hey  
Don't bring it all back to me  
Hey  
I know this is hard to see_

Finally the flight landed after what seemed like forever, Undertaker couldn't stop thinking about Sara. After all the phone calls from Sara he kept thinking about her, rather than Michelle. The thought of Sara being jealous of Michelle had crossed his mind, after realizing the calls started after she found out he had 'moved on'. It took him a long time to finally stop thinking about the divorce.

The drive to the ranch was the longest drive of his life; all he could think about was seeing Sara. He felt like the first time he had left her home alone after she had been traveling with him for so long. He had tried so hard to suppress all of those memories. They had so much fun on the road with the WWE; he still remembered teaching her how to wrestle for the grudge match with DDP, although she never got to use any of it.

_You know, that summer we smoked in the sun  
You know, it's only because we were young  
That we promised to always remember  
And we'd wind up together forever  
But looking back we sure had some fun  
A summer lost in the sun_

Everything seemed like it ended so fast, none of the promises had been kept. The call that ended everything still echoed in his ears. Sara had called while he was in a match, the voice mail simply said 'Mark I want a divorce' the tone of her voice gave him nightmares. When he had gotten home without a word she handed him the papers. He could never tell her how much it killed him inside to sign those papers.

All the fun they had had was forgotten, Sara had been so mad at him. He left the house; he hadn't been able to bear to look at the girls for months; he picked up the last of the tours and shows that Vince had let him. He thought about Sara every day until he met Michelle, she reminded him a lot of Sara which was probably why he had ended up with her. It was weird how one phone call could bring back so many memories.

_  
No I don't think it's right that I see you  
I'm tempted but taken I'm with her now  
Just get over me baby you need to  
If you don't we'll end up in a mess somehow_

Sara apologized to him in the first phone call and made him seriously consider coming back to her. But he had Michelle to think about and didn't want to hurt her like Sara had hurt him. He decided to make a clean break with Sara, he told her to stop calling him and move on. At the time it had sounded like the right thing to do, but within the week he had called her again. He realized that this was going to cause a mess again but he couldn't help it.

Recently all he could think about was Sara, even when he was with Michelle. He had butterflies in his stomach as he stood on the porch. He rang the door bell, although he wasn't sure why, he still had his key. Sara answered the door in a short dress; the girls came running into the room.

_  
I'm going under getting over you  
I fooled myself by thinking we were through_

"Daddy!" Gracie grinned widely hugging him, Chasey quickly butted in.

"Girls, be nice" Sara scolded.

"They're just excited." Undertaker smiled hugging his girls.

"I have something to show you!" Chasey smiled running to her room.

"Gracie, why don't you go help your sister." Sara said without much of a question in her voice. Gracie wandered off after Chasey. "Where's Michelle?"

"We're over." Undertaker said blankly.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Sara said unconvincingly sitting down on the couch.

"I can't stop thinking about you." Undertaker smiled sadly, sitting down next to Sara.

"I miss you Mark, but I don't want to get hurt again." Sara insisted.

"You won't" Undertaker said leaning in to kiss her, before the girls came running back into the room.

"I wrote my name!" Chasey grinned holding up a piece of paper.

"Good job Chasey" Undertaker grinned hugging her. "Guess what?"

"What?" Chasey smiled.

"I'm going to be staying in town for a month." Undertaker smiled Sara looked at him questioningly. "I talked to Vince and got time off"

"Maybe we could give things another chance" Sara whispered in his ear kissing him lightly.

That night Undertaker was in his bathroom making a call, it was Tuesday that meant that Michelle was filming Smackdown!, He got Michelle's voicemail. "Michelle it's over, I'm sorry" Undertaker whispered hanging up he was not looking forward to going back and dealing with Michelle, but this was for the best. Sara allowed him to stay in his house for the first time in a little under a year.

**A/N: I originally wrote this chapter for my sister, because this was intended to be a one shot, but by popular demand I am posting this chapter. I might publish another chapter about Michelle's reaction, but I'm not sure yet. By the way, since when does 'I don't care' mean to tell me something? If you like this story be sure to check out Wrestling Backstage by Kandy54, It's a collaborative story with her and I.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The people mentioned in this story own themselves. The song "Without You" belongs to Hinder and Universal Studios.**

_I just wanna be alone tonight  
I just wanna take a little breather  
Cause lately all we do is fight  
And every time it cuts me deeper  
_

Michelle and the Undertaker had decided to take a break after Michelle had caught him on the phone with Sara. Right now Undertaker was back in Texas trying to figure things out. Michelle, however, was at the arena waiting for her Diva match to start. She kept looking at her phone hoping he would call but he didn't.

"Michelle, Maryce, your match starts in 5" An Employee said disappearing as quickly as he had arrived.

"Michelle, are you alright?" Maryce asked seeing Michelle fidgeting with her phone while they were waiting at the curtain.

"Yeah I'm fine" Michelle said with an unconvincing smile, and she glanced one more time at her phone. Her music started to play so she handed the phone to an employee and walked out to the ring. The entire match all she could think about was the Undertaker she botched several moves including her own finisher. She quickly pinned Maryce and hurried backstage. "Did anyone call?" Michelle said quickly grabbing her phone away.

"Yeah about three minutes ago." The man said. Her heart raced as she noticed the name on the missed calls list, but she quickly noticed the voicemail Undertaker NEVER left voicemails. Michelle wasn't sure what to think, as she listened to it the five words it contained told her all she cared to know.

_Cause something's changed  
You've been acting so strange  
And its taking its toll on me  
Its safe to say that I'm ready to let you leave_

"Michelle, It's over, I'm sorry." The Undertaker's voice said. Michelle couldn't hold the tears back she collapsed in tears near some crates.

"Michelle, are you alright?" CM Punk asked kneeling down next to her. Michelle violently shook her head no. "What's wrong?"

"Mark, he…"Michelle tried before bursting back into tears she handed CM Punk the phone and replayed the message.

"I don't know what to say…I'm sorry, and that probably wasn't the best choice of words." CM Punk whispered hugging Michelle "I'm sure things will work out"

"No they won't" Michelle cried hugging him tightly. "He told me he was going to try and figure things out, but I didn't expect that Sara would take him back."

"I'm sure it will be fine you probably weren't meant to be together." CM Punk insisted not sure what else he could say. Michelle had a very hard time believing that.

_  
Without you, I live it up a little more everyday  
Without you, I'm seein myself so differently  
I didn't wanna believe it then  
But it all worked out in the end  
When I watched you walk away  
Well I never thought id say  
I'm fine  
Without you_

About a month and a half later the Undertaker returned and almost everyone was ecstatic. Michelle saw him walk into the arena, but couldn't get to him because of the other Superstars all talking to him. She decided that she could wait until after his match was over, she glanced at the roster and noticed that he was going to be tag teaming with Kane, Shannon Moore, Matt and Jeff Hardy for the Main Event.

"Fantastic." Michelle muttered walking back to the Diva locker room. Her plan didn't work out, and it was another month and a half before she even talk to him.

_Called you up cause' it's been long enough  
And you said that you were so much better  
We have done a lot of growing up  
We were never meant to be together_

_Cause something changed, you were acting so strange  
And it's taken its toll on me  
It's safe to say that I'm ready to let you leave_

"You ready to go on a date with me?" Jamie Nobel asked stopping her in the hallway a few weeks later.

"I already told you no James." Michelle said trying to push past him.

"First you said if you ever broke up with 'Taker you'd go out with me now you changed your mind." Jamie sighed.

"I already have a new boyfriend you're too late." Michelle lied glancing around for someone she could borrow.

"Who?" Jamie asked.

"There he is Shannon over here!" Michelle yelled seeing Shannon talking to the Hardy Boyz, Kane, the Undertaker and Sara.

"Yeah." Shannon said before Michelle hugged him, and Shannon looked very confused.

"I was just telling James here that you're taking me out tonight." Michelle said knowing Shannon was the only person who didn't know about her and the Undertaker.

"I am?" Shannon asked before she elbowed him. "I mean yeah I am."

"Damn, maybe next time." Jamie sighed walking away.

"Thanks now I've got to go." Michelle said hugging Shannon again.

"Alright?" Shannon asked still confused he walked back to his own locker room._  
_

Later that night Michelle decided to go thank Shannon, although she mostly wanted to talk to Undertaker, who Shannon just happened to be sharing a locker room with. The entire time she was in their locker room Undertaker didn't say a word to her. He just laughed at Shannon, who was acting like a chauvinistic pig.

Michelle finally managed to catch him as he was leaving the arena. "Mark I need to talk to you, and I know you have been avoiding me!"

"No I haven't I've been with other people." Undertaker said turning to face her.

"It's the same thing Mark you never even gave me a reason why you did it." Michelle said trying to keep from bursting into tears.

"Sara and I got remarried." Undertaker said bluntly "I didn't want to hurt you."

"You did though and you didn't even have the guts to do it in person." Michelle growled.

"We weren't going to work out. Michelle, we just weren't meant to be." Undertaker said "I didn't know what to do and I know I f*^ked up by doing it in a voice mail I'm sorry."

"If it weren't for Phil Brooks I don't know if I would have made it through this. We've become really good friends." Michelle whispered.

"Michelle I don't know what I can tell you. I really think it would be best for both of us if you started to move on." Undertaker said quietly. "I saw that look in your eye when you were talking to Shannon, and I think in your heart you know that he'd be better for you than I ever would."

"I really thought this was it, but you're right Mark I do like Shannon just not in the same way." Michelle said.

"If you gave him a chance you might realize that you could love him the same way you love me." Undertaker said. "It was always Sara I wanted Michelle nothing can change that."

"I think you're wrong." Michelle said walking away.

_  
Without you, I live it up a little more everyday  
Without you, I'm seein myself so differently  
I didn't wanna believe it then  
But it all worked out in the end  
When I watched you walk away  
Well I never thought id say  
I'm fine  
Without you_

Cause something changed, you were acting so strange  
And it's taken its toll on me  
It's safe to say that I'm ready to let you leave  


It took a lot of getting used to but about four months later Michelle had moved on and the Undertaker was right she had started too really like Shannon. Shannon had a habit of doing strange things when she thought he was going to fast, but it was kind of cute. Hanging around with the Saints of Hell (_See author's note_) was extremely awkward at times especially when Sara was around, but for Shannon she dealt with it.

The Undertaker and Michelle decided that, to keep their personal lives private, anyone who didn't know about their previous relationship would just be told that it was a misunderstanding and they were just friends.

_Without you, I live it up a little more everyday  
Without you, I'm seein myself so differently  
I didn't wanna believe it then  
But it all worked out in the end  
When I watched you walk away  
Well I never thought id say  
I'm fine,  
Without you  
Without you  
Without you  
Without you  
I just wanna be alone tonight,  
I just wanna take a little breather._

Now almost a year later she had move on and was currently waiting for Shannon to come out of his locker room.

"Michelle, there's a party at our hotel room you in?" Shannon asked walking out of the locker room followed by the other members of the Saints of Hell.

"Absolutely." Michelle smiled hugging Shannon. She didn't think it was possible but she was finally happy again. Everyone had been right her and the Undertaker weren't meant to be together.

_  
_**A/N: Saints of Hell is a fictional WWE stable including: the Hardy Boyz, Kane, CM Punk, Shane Helms, and the Undertaker I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you didn't understand some of the references they are from my collaborative story with Kandy54. This is the LAST CHAPTER of this story if you like Michelle/Shannon, Undertaker/Sara stories read 'Wrestling Backstage' by Kandy54. The first few chapters are poorly written but necessary to understand the rest of the story.**

**Llcatz**


End file.
